The Heart Knows Best
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: My first story in this fandom. I usually read these, decided to write. Summary: Will and Emma aren't on good terms at the moment. What happens when a certain someone comes back into his life, but not under the best circumstances. Could Will be falling for her as he helps her get better and back on her feet? Rated M for: Violence, abuse and etc, and other non violent occurences.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Will Schuester was grading assignments, but wasn't doing it wholeheartedly. He was deep in thought as he listened to the heavy rain storm hit against the window. He was thinking about what Emma might be doing at the moment. Things weren't going well between the two of them. It got to the point that they were taking a break from each other. Emma was still accusing him of sleeping with April after he explained the situation to her many times. All he and April did was sleep, and nothing else, but Emma would believe none of it. It was in her head that Will had hooked up with April and that was that.

This subject made him think about April. He wondered how she was doing, and if she ever made it big on Broadway. Just then a knock on the door brings him back to reality. He gets up and walks to the door, wondering who would be out in this horrible weather at this hour. Will answers the door, and to his surprise it is April Rhodes.


	2. What Happened

**Chapter 1: What Happened**

The sight before him deeply saddened and angered him. The first thing he noticed about her when he answered the door, was that one side of her face was badly bruised.

"Will…" April was about to speak, but Will pulled her into his apartment before she could say anything.

"April, get in here, you must be freezing!" Will said as he pulled her in. He then shut the door and locked it.

"Will, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but my boyfr…" April managed to say before she fell. Will rushed over to help her up off of the floor.

"April, you don't need to apologize for anything! You should know that I'm always here for you." Will said. "You've got to be freezing in those soaking wet clothes, let me go find something warmer for you." Will said as he walked to his room. He found a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt that would fit her and be comfortable. He then returned to the living room area. He then hands her the t-shirt and sweats.

"Thanks." April said weakly.

"Anytime." Will replied. "Oh, and the bathroom is over there, it's the first door on the right." Will said motioning to the bathroom as she left the room. As she walked out of the living room, Will noticed that she was also limping pretty badly. He wondered who or what could have done this to her. His thoughts were disrupted when she returned and joined him on the couch. "April, you look horrible, what happened?" Will asked truly worried about the tiny blonde. April hesitated before she spoke up. She really did not want to talk about what happened so she tried to come up with a cover story, but she did not fool Will Schuester.

"Oh Will, you know me. I'm clumsy. I tripped over my luggage bag the other day and I hurt my leg and the side of my face by hitting it on a hard surface when I tried to break the fall." April lied.

"April, I know that's not what really happened." Will said as he put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "You know you can tell me anything. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this." Will replied trying to get her to tell him what actually happened.

"Fine, my boyfriend and I had a disagreement. I'm not getting back together with him." April mumbled.

"Did he do this to you?" Will asked as he pointed to the horrible bruise on the side of her face. April just nodded.

"This was the first time it really got physical." April said as tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Today he came home very drunk. After he walked in, he demanded that we have sex right at that moment. I told him that I wasn't feeling well, and that it wasn't a good time in my cycle. I want kids someday, just not now, and definitely not with him." She said pausing to take a breath. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, obviously he didn't like my response. I pleaded with him, but then he kicked me hard enough to make me fall back onto the bed. He then got into my face and told me I better re consider that, and then he slapped me across the face really hard. He then told me I had five minutes to get undressed, or he would undress me himself if I didn't." April said as tears started falling down her cheeks. Will pulled her close to him and wiped them away. After a few seconds she composed herself enough to speak again. "I took those five minutes and made a break for it with what little bit stuff I have." April said pointing to the small luggage bag that her clothes and makeup were in. "I ran here because there wasn't any other place that was safe." April said as she sobbed into Will's shoulder. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's okay, I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you." Will said promising her that she would be safe. "He didn't take advantage of you did he?" Will asked finding a way to word it nicer than saying rape because he didn't want to upset her any more than what she already was. April shook her head.

"I have given in to him sometimes." April admitted. "I stood up for myself this time and he beats me for it." April said trying to hold back a sob. She then lifts up her shirt enough for him to see one of the many bruises that she has from the events that occurred earlier that day.

"Oh April, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. That bastard that did this to you needs to be taught a lesson. Someone should do the same thing to him as he did to you!" Will said angrily. Will isn't usually one for using language or suggesting violence as a solution, but it killed him to see April like this.

"After he beat me and slapped me across the face he told me that if I said anything to anyone it would be worse next time." April said pointing to one of her many bruises. She winced in pain and put her hand over her chest. Will noticed this right away.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he motioned towards her hand that was on her chest.

"I'm okay Will, it just really hurts whenever I take in air or lean on my left side, even when it's only slightly." April said. Will knows that she will probably need a doctor to look at that, but knows that she will probably refuse.

"How about we get a doctor to look over your injuries tomorrow?" Will asked hesitantly. April cringed after hearing that.

"Do I have to?" April pleaded with him. "I really don't like doctors, or hospitals for that matter." April said with a frown. "My last experience was absolutely horrible." April admitted. Will had forgotten that she probably doesn't really have access to doctors, and what experiences she has had probably were not pleasant.

"You should go just to make sure that everything is okay, and that no bones are broken or that no organs are bruised either." Will said trying to reason with her to go. "If it makes you more comfortable, I will go with you." Will offered. April replied with a slight nod.

"Fine…" April said agreeing to Will's offer. Will smiled back at her. "Will," April said weakly.

"What is it April?" Will asked.

"Thanks for everything. You really are a good friend. You have saved me many times, regardless of the fact that I am a washed up old hasbeen that isn't of use to anyone anymore, but guys that just want to…" Will cut April off before she could say anymore.

"April you know I'm here for you. What are friends for. You are an inspiration to me." Will admitted. "You are not a washed up old hasbeen. You do have a purpose! You are beautiful, April, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't. You also have an amazing voice and personality to go with it. When you are sober, you are absolutely amazing." Will said. "April, don't think for one minute that you aren't worth anything, because you are worth something to me." Will said as he pulled her into a hug. He was cautious not to hug her too hard due to her injuries. April started to cry again.

"Will, no one has said anything nice like that to me in ages." April said with a frown trying to remember the last time someone gave her kind words. "Am I really worth something to you, or are you just being kind." April asked still not believing what he told her.

"April Rhodes, I meant every word that I said." Will said in a serious tone.

"Thanks Will!" April said happily. "Oh, and thanks to you, I haven't has any alcohol in a month. I remember when you told me that I would be better if I sobered up. So here I am trying, and I haven't had a drink in a month." April said. "After what happened today, I honestly wanted to drink the pain away, but something stopped me from doing it. I'm glad I didn't." April said with a slight smile. She was proud of the fact that she had gone more than a few days without having any alcohol.

"That awesome, April!" Will said excitedly as he pat her shoulder gently not wanting to hurt her unintentionally. Will then let out a rather loud yawn. "It's getting late, how about we get some sleep." Will said looking at the time. April nodded in agreement. "April, please don't argue with me, but you take my bed since you are injured. I want you to be comfortable." Will said sternly.

"But Will, I don't want you to have to give up your comfortable bed just for me to be comfy." April protested.

"I insist you take my bed." Will replied putting his foot down on the issue. She reluctantly agreed to take the bed knowing that arguing with him would be pointless. He helped to his room and into the bed. He then tucked her in. "Goodnight, April." Will said as he walked out of his room.

"Night…" April said weakly as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Will then grabbed a blanket and settled down on the couch for the night.


	3. You're Worth Something To Me

**Chapter 2: You're Worth Something To Me**

Will was just about to fall asleep when he suddenly heard screaming. He got up off of the couch and ran to his room even though it wasn't far.

"No Rob, please stop! I'm not feeling well." April nearly screamed in her sleep.

"April, April, wake up! You are having a nightmare, no one is going to hurt you." Will said as he gently tried to shake her so she would wake up.

"Rob, leave me be! You already got what you wanted, can I have a break." April said as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her to try and hide.

"April, you are safe here." Will said as he tried to pull the covers from her head. Will was unsuccessful, she held on to the covers for dear life still thinking that someone was going to harm her. It killed him to see her like this.

"Robert, please!" April begged. "Please don't hit, punch, kick, or slam me anymore. I hurt all over! I probably have a broken rib or two by now." April said as she held on to the blankets even tighter than what she already was. This saddened Will even more. From what it sounded like, the argument that April had with her boyfriend had really gotten physical. From what he was hearing, it wasn't just a slap across the face and a few blows. What he heard next almost made him cry.

"Rob, please quit! You are just like my parents, you see me as a thing that's around rather than a person. I'm a human being too, whether I'm wanted or of use to anyone is a different story." April said as she started crying in her sleep. At this point, Will was almost in tears as well. What she just said explains why she puts herself down all of the time. He lifted up the blankets and got into the bed with her.

"April, It's only a bad dream." Will said as he pulled her close to him so that tiny blonde was resting against his chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up surprised to see that it was Will that was holding her close.

"Oh Will, it was awful." April replied as she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh…April, everything's going to be okay. You are safe with me." Will said as he gently rubbed her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked in a soft voice, not wanting to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Fine…" She mumbled. "These nightmares have been going on for a while now." April admitted with a sigh. "He always wants sex whenever he wants, it doesn't matter to him what I want or if I'm not feeling well. Most of the time I give in because I'm afraid of what he would do to me if I said no, and now I know what he will do." April said trying to hold back a sob. "It's almost as if I'm just something that guys can use for sex rather than an actual human being." April said. "It wasn't just Rob that treated me like this. Most of the guys I get with are like that towards me." April admitted.

"April, why do you date men like that if you know they are going to abuse you?" Will asked hoping that he didn't make her feel worse than what she already did.

"Will, when you don't have a good paying job, you don't make much money. When you don't make much money, you can't afford a place to stay because you use it for needs like food and clothing." April said not looking up at him. "When you are desperate for a place to stay, you don't care about who you get with or how bad they treat you." April mumbled.

"Oh April, you could have asked me. I wouldn't have minded you staying until you had enough to move into a place of your own." Will said with a frown.

"Will, you are such a good man, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you like that. The men I stay with aren't good, which is why I don't feel bad for getting with them only for a place to stay." April said. "Plus, no good man would ever want to be with a bum like me. Look at me Will, I'm a jobless, good for nothing high school dropout, and on top of that a failure at almost everything." April said still not looking at him. "That's why you're with Bambi, I guess." April mumbled that part under her breath so Will wouldn't hear that.

"April, you are not a bum." Will said. "You deserve a good man. Don't think for one second that you don't deserve to be happy. April, we all make mistakes." Will said trying to make her feel better. "I'm not always a good person, even I have made some bad choices. No one is perfect. Don't let a few mistakes define who you are." Will said trying to get a point across to her.

"What if you are a mistake and everything in your life goes downhill from there." April said.

"April Rhodes, you are not a mistake!" Will said as he looked down into her eyes.

"Will, look at me, I am a high school dropout that cannot even make it big on Broadway. I believe I have a pretty singing voice, I guess I'm just not good enough." April said as tears started to fall again.

"April, you have a beautiful voice!" Will said. "You will get your big break one day, it might not necessarily be now, but you will be successful." Will said trying to lift her spirits up.

"Really?" April asked. "You think I will be a successful singer one day?" April said still not believing that he really believes in her.

"Yes really, I know you will be successful!" Will exclaimed. "But, before you can do any performing, you've got to get better and recover from those injuries." Will said with a yawn. He looked down and noticed that she had gone back to sleep. He also noticed that it looked like she was smiling. The sight before him made him happy. She was still leaning against his chest. He didn't care nor did he have the heart to move and chance waking her up. So Will just laid there deep in thought as he tried to fall asleep again.

April leaning against him comfortably was making him think of Emma. He was starting to have second thoughts on getting back together with her. Maybe she wasn't the one for him, and someone else was. This someone appreciated him more than Emma did. Will liked the idea of being with her. He wasn't sure what to think of his thoughts at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by sleep. Like April, he too fell asleep with a smile.


	4. A Rock In The Rhodes

**Chapter 3: A Rock In The Rhodes**

Sleep for both April and Will was short lived. April suddenly woke up with an awful sharp pain in her stomach. She managed to pry Will's arms from around her and got out of the bed. The motion woke Will up.

"April, what's wrong?" Will asked. April was just standing there. I hurt for her to move around or to bend over.

"It hurts, Will." April said as she gestured to her abdomen and winced in pain. Will got up out of the bed and rushed over to her.

"Are you…" Will was about to ask if she was okay, but the response that he just got already answered that for him.

"Ow!" April groaned as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Will pulled her towards him and embraced her. She leaned against him with her head resting on his shoulder. He walked them towards the towards the living room. He sat on the couch and gently pulled her onto it with him. Will sat down on the end, and situated April to where she was laying down with her top half leaning against his lap. He put a pillow under her head to support her, and he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"April, you will get through this." Will said reassuring her that she will be taken care of. "What's bothering you? I have to know in case it gets worse and may need medical attention." Will asked.

"My lower abdomen hurts, but it's nothing like I have felt before." April said as she cringed again due to the pain.

"April, if the pain doesn't let up in half an hour, I'll take you to the emergency room." Will said in a serious, caring tone.

"Oh Will, you don't have to do that, it's probably just really bad cramps. I'm probably going to start my period soon." April protested not wanting to go to the hospital. April winced and put a hand over her stomach. "They usually aren't this bad." April said unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears.

"April, I know you don't like doctors or hospitals, but I just want to make sure you are okay." Will explained as he gently massaged her shoulders to try and soothe her. "It could be something serious." Will said in a caring tone. At this point, April was in so much pain, she was willing to surrender and go to the hospital. A half passed and April was still in severe pain.

"Owww!" April moaned. "I wish it would go away." April groaned.

"April, I think it's time we go to the hospital." Will said trying to get her into a sitting position to help her up. He managed to get her up off of the couch and standing. Will grabbed a bag and put a set of clothes for each of them in it. As they were walking to the door, April started feeling nauseous and everything started spinning. He managed to get her in the passenger's seat and buckled the seat belt. He then closes the door and goes around to the driver's seat. He then took off not caring about the speed limit, stop signs, or even red lights.

"Ummm…Will, can you pull the car over, I need to…" April said weakly as she quickly opened the door and threw up without waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. "I am so sorry." April mumbled as she closed the door.

"No need to be sorry, you aren't feeling well." Will said. After making sure she was okay, he started the car up again. "Hang in there April, we are a little bit over half way there." Will said as he stepped on the gas.

"I'm trying my best." April groaned.

They finally made it to the hospital. Will parked the car as quickly as he could. He then gets her out and gets her to the entrance as fast as he possibly could. There weren't too many other people there, maybe about two or three. Will walks up to the front desk and frantically tells the woman there all of April's symptoms. April was in too much pain to get up and explain everything. The woman at the desk noticed this, and bumped them up so that they were taken back instantly.

"Come this way." A nurse said motioning for April to follow her. April struggled to get up. Will helped her up, and the three of them walked back to an empty room.

"Sir, could you help me get her up on the exam bed?" The nurse asked taking notice of April's condition. Will replied with a nod and did what he was asked. He gently lifts the tiny blond up and helps her onto the bed. "What is your name Ms.?" The nurse asks Aprils as she begins to take her vitals.

"April Rhodes." April replied weakly.

"Alright April, we are going to try and figure out what's causing your severe abdominal pain." The nurse replied. "We are going to asks some questions and run a few tests to see what's going on. I'm going to need you to take off your clothing, and to put this gown on." The nurse said as she handed April a gown. The nurse was hoping it wasn't too big noticing how tiny April was. She then walks out to give her some privacy.

"Will…" April was about to protest. She didn't want anyone to see all of her injuries. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine, April. They will be able to help you with that problem too." Will said as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tal…" April said before the pain had interrupted her and hit her again. "Oww!" April moaned and doubled over in pain which caused it to hurt even more. She was trying her best to hold back the tears. Will managed to help her into the gown and tied it just as the nurse walks back in with the doctor. They rush over to April, who is doubled over in pain.

"I'm Doctor Smith, and I'm going to be taking care of you. I'm going to ask you a few questions to start off." The Doctor said as she prepped the room for whatever may be needed. April replied with a slight nod. As the doctor approached her, she tenses up. Will gave her his hand to hold to comfort her. "April, where exactly is the pain?" Doctor Smith asked. She weakly gestured to her lower abdomen. The doctor nodded. "Okay, when was your last period?" The doctor asked. April looked at her and shrugged.

"I believe around November 17th ." April replied. "I'm expecting one any day now if that helps you any." April said hoping that the doctor would quit questioning her and get this over with.

"Okay, last question, when did you start experiencing the abdominal pain, and were there any other symptoms?" Doctor Smith asked. April looked up at Will.

"I guess at around 12:30 this morning." April replied. Will nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds about right because we left the house at around 1am." Will said. The doctor nodded.

"Were there any other symptoms?" The doctor asked. April shook her head.

"On the way here I started feeling nauseous and vomited." April admitted. The doctor nodded as she wrote all of this information down. She then goes over to April to explain what she's going to do.

"I'm going to start by pressing on your stomach, just let me know if it hurts." The doctor said as she lifted up the lower part of April's gown. The sight before her made both her and Will shudder in horror. It was worse than what Will had thought.

"April," Will cringed at the sight of the severe bruises and broken skin in some areas.

"What happened?" The doctor asked still shocked at the severe bruises and broken skin. April just shook her head not wanting to have to retell the story. She didn't want to relive the memory of it. The doctor looked at Will, hoping he could give her answers. He pulled the doctor aside and away to where April wouldn't hear.

"She came to me yesterday. Her and her boyfriend got into a really bad fight." Will said explaining what happened.

"Oh, I kind of thought you were her boyfriend." The doctor said shocked. Will shook his head.

"We aren't together, but she is a good friend of mine." Will said. "It makes me really sad that she dates guys that treat her like that." Will said with a frown. "Her boyfriend beat her and abused her because something didn't go his way and that she wouldn't give in to him. He told her that if she told anyone about what he did, it would be worse than what it already was." Will explained. "That's why she doesn't want to talk about it." Will said. The doctor was baffled.

"Maybe after we find what's causing the abdominal pain, and tend to the rest of her injuries, we could get her to report him." The doctor said. Will nodded in agreement with this.

"Thank you." Will said with a slight smile. The doctor just nodded and smiled at him.

"You really love her." The doctor said with a smile. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her." Doctor Smith admitted before she and Will walked back over to April.

"I really do." Will said happily.

The doctor went back to trying to find out what was wrong with poor April, who was still in pain.

"Let's try this again." The doctor said. "Alright April, I'm going to gently press down on your stomach, let me know if anything hurts." Doctor Smith explained as she started. The doctor got to the lower part of April's abdomen. She pressed down on the lower right section, and April cried out in pain.

"That really hurt." April said as she winced in pain. Will took her hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers to try and comfort her. He used his free hand to gently push her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Everything is going to be okay. April, you are going to pull through this." Will said softly as he caressed the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "We are going to get through this together." Will said.

"We?" April asked. Will shook his head.

'Yes we, I promised I would help you didn't I." Will said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "April Rhodes, I am a man of my word, I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you." Will said proudly.

"Why do you care about me and believe in me when no one else does or cares?" April asked. "I mean you believe in me more than I believe in me." April said with a frown. Will was about to truthfully answer her, but the doctor spoke up.

"April, I think I know what's causing all of this severe pain, but I want to do a quick abdominal ultrasound to confirm it, and to see the possible extent of it." The doctor said not telling her what it was until she was absolutely sure. The poor woman was already distressed, and she didn't want to make it worse by telling her that she may need emergency surgery when she wasn't 100% sure. She continued to prep April for the procedure. It didn't take long to confirm the diagnosis, even the ultrasound caused April to cry out in pain. Her and Will's hands were still entwined with each other. He gave her hand a squeeze. At this point, that's all he could do without getting in the doctor's way. The very serious look on the doctor's face really scared Will.

"Will she be okay?" Will asked. The doctor looked at both of them.

"April, your appendix is severely swollen, meaning you have acute appendicitis. You are going to need emergency surgery to have it removed. If not, it may rupture, and cause more serious problems." The doctor explained. With that said the doctor moved her so that she could be lead to the nearest operating room. First she gave April a few seconds to talk to Will.

"Don't worry April, I will still be here when you wake up after the procedure. A promise is a promise. April, you mean the world to me!" Will said as the doctor attempted to pry her hand from his. The doctor left with April, and the nurse led Will to the waiting room. April was in the operating room within minutes. As she was being put under anesthesia, she remembered the last thing Will had said. By the tone of his voice, she was pretty sure that he meant it. Just the thought of it made her smile. She slowly started drifting away with positive thoughts running through her mind.


End file.
